Old Friend
by Amor Nubila
Summary: 'I'll pick you off,one by one. It'll make my life easier'. The words that made Cassandra's belly ache. What did Macavity mean? What does it mean for her and the twins?


**Another story from me. It s not that good, as its quite rushed. But nevertheless, I'm proud.**

 **Also, I've started a CATS RPG, I've included the information down at the bottom.**

 **CATS belongs to ALW and RUG**

* * *

Cassandra, a brown siamese cat, had always been one outcasted or singled out. Well, her and the mystic twins. The difference was,however, that the twins still had each other. She just had herself, and her thoughts. She had to admit that she really didn't care about being alone, it was refreshing. She had no duty in looking after the kittens, like Demeter or Jennyanydots. The kittens had preferred not to talk to the mysterious queen. Cassandra knew a lot about the yard, secrets, or who was with who. That was just by looking and taking in her surroundings. She knew that the Rum Tum Tugger had a thing for Quaxo. The way he would look at the younger tom, it was far too obvious. Yet the Maine coon's tribe of fans hadn't latched onto the idea, and Bombalurina still thought he was interested in her. But in fact, it was Admetus that had a thing for the obnoxious red queen.

She also knew that Alonzo hadn't taken his eyes of herself since the day she arrived at the yard. He was the one that brought her inside and helped her get acquainted with the rest of the Jellicle tribe. But after she settled down, he had no longer talked to her, just stared from a distance.

This particular morning, Cassandra laid out on the rocking chair high up in the junkpiles. She watched the kittens play with a new ball of yarn that Jenny had brought back from her humans. Munkustrap was to the corner of the yard, teaching Ademtus, Tumble and Alonzo the techniques in fighting. Everyone was just being a Jellicle. Like always.

The brown cat yawned as she laid down her head onto of her paws. She was sure that no one was to bother her. Not when she was so far away from the ground, and by the looks of things everyone was far to busy to bother the aloof queen. A quick nap. That wouldn't do no harm.

A quick nap turned into a two hour rest, the sun was now middway in the sky. Many of the Jellicle's had vanished inside their dens in order to keep cool for the timebeing. The siamese cat blinked opened her eyes and stretched out. Her paw hitting another..breathing..thing. As she pulled back her paws, the queen slowly stared the cat sat next to her.

First she saw the red and black tail, swishing from side to side angrily. Then she saw the face of nightmares. She was about to scream, but only a breath of air left her vocals.

"Cassandra." His deep voice purred, glaring down at the Siamese. "That's no way to treat an old friend. " A smirk played on his lips, one of darkness and was there to scare.

"Macavity." A squeak came out of her mouth, she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"You slept peacefully, it was amusing to watch." He laughed, leaning back on the junkpile. "Does anyone know you are up here?" She shook her head slowly. She never told anyone where she was going. "Mm. Good. It makes my job easier."

"Your job?" Cassandra spoke with a frown.

"See, too many Jellicles. Can't take them all on. Need to get rid of a few. I've already technically got rid of the calico twins, since, they work for me. But there are still too many of you. And you seem to be growing." He chuckled darkly. "If I just pick some of you off, one by one. It would make my life even easier." Cassandra froze, her tail wrapped around the bars of the rocking chair. Macavity seemed displeased as he stared down at his claws. "One.." He snarled, "Two..."

"What do you want?" Cassandra yelled.

"I told you. Toodlepip." He waved just as he sent an electric bolt towards the bottom of the junk pile. It shattered a layer of junk, causing the pile to shake. The shaking and noise of junk falling on the yard's clearning caused a few Jellicle's to venture outside into the heat of the sun.

"Who's up there?" Munkustrap asked as Alonzo came onto the scene. The black and white tom shrugged.

"As far as I know, no one." He answered the protector. This was good enough to Munkustrap, there was no time to create an investigation. The pile was going down. "I'll get everyone away." Alonzo skipped off, rounding up the nearest Jellicle's and removing them to the far right of the yard. Most of the kittens had gone with him, whilst a few older cats stayed behind.

Munkustrap watched from behind the car as the unsteady pile came tumbling down. A lot of cleaning would had to be done but first..he needed to make sure no one hurt.

"Munku!" Alonzo yelled as he ran as fast as he could back to the junk filled clearing. He stopped dead when he saw all the debris. "Everyone's here..apart from the twins and Cassandra... do you think they could be?"

"No.. they can't of been. There was no noise of another cat, just a crash of the piles. Surely..surely they would of screamed or something. Come, help me look through." Mumkustrap ordered.

* * *

 **Ah, yes, another story. I just had the idea in my head and I thought I should write it down quickly. It's probably not that good, but hey ho, what are you going to do? It was merely a spur of the moment kind of thing.**

 **Anyway, I've started a CATS RPG: The Jellicle Moon.**

 **So if you go into Forum, Plays/Musical/ CATs.. It should be on that page. Or just search up The Jellicle Moon.**

 **All characters are fair game, though I've taken Cassandra.**


End file.
